1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus, a server, and an electronic musical system which can make environmental settings for individual users, as well as a computer-readable medium including a program for implementing a control method for the apparatus, server, and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known electronic musical apparatuses which can make environmental settings for individual users.
Examples of such electronic musical apparatuses include an electronic musical apparatus which stores environmental setting information on individual users as well as their ID numbers in the electronic musical apparatus or a server in advance, reads out environmental setting information associated with an ID number input by a user, and sets the environmental setting information in the electronic musical apparatus (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-58160, for example).
The above conventional electronic musical apparatus, however, prompts a user to input an ID number using, for example, panel operating elements. Particularly, as is the case with many electronic musical instruments, if the electronic musical apparatus has no keyboard for directly inputting characters and numerics, it is very inconvenient to input ID numbers. Further, the above electronic musical apparatus has to prompt a user to intentionally carry out an operation of “inputting an ID number and reading out and setting his/her environmental setting information”, which is burdensome for the user.
In addition, there may be cases where a user requests to reset environmental settings to environmental settings made at some point in the past, but the above conventional electronic musical apparatus cannot meet such user's requests.